La Vendetta di la tua Cantante
by AnitaBMay
Summary: OS Court. Lorsque Bella reçoit le carton d'invitation au mariage d'Edward Cullen, plus rien ne va. Cependant... Il faut quand même faire quelque chose au sujet. Et si cette chose... Était la vengeance? Rating M pour lemon implicite surtout .


**Disclaimer** – Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

**JPOV**

– Jasper je n'en peux plus ! – Bella pleurait encore. Moi non plus, je n'en pouvais plus. Depuis qu'Edward avait laissé tomber Bella, elle était méconnaissable.

Cela faisait une semaine que le carton était arrivé chez elle…

_ On était rentrés du cinéma avec Bella, on avait vu The Tourist, un film un peu trop prévisible avec Angelina Jolie et Johnny Depp. J'étais rentré chez elle pour boire un café vampirique – comme elle aimait les préparer – avant de partir chez moi pour la laisser se reposer. Pendant que je sirotais mon café, elle s'était assise sur le canapé gris de son salon et commença à ouvrir son courrier. On parlait et on débattait sur le film – elle avait vraiment aimé le jeu de Depp avec son personnage caché, alors que je l'avais trouvé assez banal et cliché – lorsque, soudainement, elle se mit à trembler, presque convulser, tout en sanglotant des « Déjà ? C'est trop tôt ! » et des « Pourquoi moi ? ». Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard que le mystère se dévoila, après avoir utilisé mon pouvoir pour la calmer :_

« Edward Cullen et Tanya Denali  
ont le plaisir de vous inviter à leur mariage  
le samedi 30 Juillet 2011 à la Chapelle de Forks.

On espère de tout cœur que votre réponse sera positive et on vous prie de bien vouloir confirmer votre assistance – seul(e) ou accompagné(e) – sur la feuille ci-contre et l'envoyer à la demeure Cullen à Forks.

Merci, et on espère vous voir le samedi 30 ! »

_ En effet, ils avaient eu l'indécence d'envoyer à notre petite Bella, l'invitation à leur mariage, après l'abandon d'Edward quelques mois – à peine quatre – plus tôt_.

Heureusement, elle ne m'en avait pas voulu de ne rien avoir dit, et je décidais de lui changer les idées en l'emmenant avec moi à Seattle en week-end, pour refaire un peu sa garde-robe, mais aussi pour remplir ses étagères avec des bons livres et quelques disques de musique.

**BPOV**

Depuis ce jour fatidique, j'allais mal. Je n'étais pas en colère contre Edward, non, mais j'étais énervée contre moi-même, que cela m'affecte tant. Après tout, je savais depuis le début que je ne méritais pas Edward, qu'il était mieux que moi... Mais l'espoir fait vivre, dit-on dernièrement.

On était à deux semaines du mariage, et en ce vendredi soir, Jasper s'était pointé chez moi à 20h43 précises pour me « kidnapper » selon ses termes jusqu'à dimanche 23h00. Appréciant ce geste, je montais sur la moto de mon ami en souriant pour la première fois depuis un mois.

Je me retrouvais donc à Seattle en peu de temps dans un hôtel spa cinq étoiles. J'étais émerveillée. Je voyais mon visage, qui était terne malgré le sourire qui avait décidé de ne pas quitter mon visage, sur le sol. Le sol ! Et les escaliers, les ascenseurs,… Tout avait une petite touche dorée, mais pas trop, ce qui donnait un air élégant et très classe à l'hôtel. Jasper me poussait dans l'ascenseur après avoir pris les clés de notre chambre, enfin c'était surtout la mienne puisqu'il ne dormait pas.

Le week-end s'était très bien passé. Jasper savait comment manipuler mes sentiments et me connaissait mieux que personne. Il m'avait amené dans plusieurs boutiques pour acheter des vêtements très classes, puis j'avais fait le plein de livres, musique, et films – les derniers sortis surtout.

J'avais pris une nouvelle résolution, et je savais que je devais en parler à Jasper, mais je ne savais pas encore comment l'aborder.

**JPOV**

Mercredi. Avec Bella, on revenait de la libraire chez elle. On avait pris le chemin du parc, ce parc qui m'avait tant plu avant et que je supportais de moins en moins. Bella le savait, et c'est pour cela qu'elle me serrait la main en me regardant compatissante. Je lui souriais en retour, en me souvenant tout de même de ce jour douloureux…

– _Je suis désolé Jay', j'en ai marre ! Il me faut de l'espace, on ne peut pas continuer comme ça, on se fait du mal ! _– _Elle commençait à sangloter, et devenait de plus en plus triste. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, quoi faire…_

– _Alice, s'il te plait ! On peut faire une pause si tu veux, mais s'il te plait, ne me quittes pas. Pas après tellement d'années ! Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, on essayera de l'arranger. Je peux essayer de changer si c'est moi le problème… _

– _Non ! _– _me coupa-t-elle. _– _Écoute ce n'est pas toi mais… j'ai connu quelqu'un, quelqu'un avec qui je me sens revivre, avec qui j'oublie que je ne suis qu'une jeune fille de 18 ans en apparence, qui n'aura jamais une vie normale…. Et je sais que j'ai longtemps renié la vie humaine, à cause de mon passé humain, mais cette personne me fait oublier aussi ces mauvais aspects et m'a montré la vie comme un plaisir ! Comprends-moi Jay' s'il te plait, on peut toujours rester en contact, et avec le temps, on pourra enterrer la hache et devenir amis, peut-être…_

– _Ou pas. _– _J'étais devenu sec à présent. _– _Je suis désolé Alice, désolé que ça n'ait pas marché entre nous. Va voir ton nouvel compagnon…Et sois heureuse avec lui. Mais ne me demande pas pour l'instant ni plus tard d'être ton ami. On ne sera jamais amis Alice, admet au moins ça et accepte de perdre quelque chose pour une fois. _– _Je lui fis un sourire amer avant de rajouter un simple 'Au revoir' et de me retourner pour partir de ce parc. Je ne me souvenais de pas grand-chose de ce qui c'était passé ensuite… J'avais couru pendant longtemps avant d'atterrir chez Garrett et Charlotte, où une bonne partie de chasse et plusieurs combats avec mes deux amis je m'étais défoulé et j'étais rentré à la demeure Cullen._

Je n'ai plus jamais revu Alice depuis ce jour, même si j'imagine que cela changera le 30 Juillet…

**BPOV**

J'avais perdu Jasper – qui flânait dans ses pensées – depuis le parc. On était arrivés chez moi. Comme d'habitude, je prenais le sang de grizzli du frigo et lui servait dans une tasse de café et je me servais en même temps un verre de soda. Depuis ma rupture avec Edward, j'avais accepté beaucoup de choses, dont leur nature, et c'est pour cette raison que Jasper passait plusieurs des repas à la maison. Le congélateur était à moitié rempli de cuisses de puma ou de pattes de cerf, alors que j'avais des carafes de sang, comme on remplit des carafes d'eau. Je servais donc les boissons sur la table de café et m'asseyais sur le fauteuil fasse à Jay'.

– Il faut qu'on parle. – Avouais-je sérieusement. – J'ai décidé de me venger. Que tu sois de mon parti, ou celui de ton frère m'est égal, je comprendrais que tu le défendes. Mais avant d…

– Non, je ne serais jamais du parti d'Ed, et tu le sais Bee !

– Ne me coupe pas s'il te plait Jaz'… Je disais donc, qu'avant de réaliser ton choix, et je te fais confiance pour ne pas en parler à ton frère, je voulais t'expliquer mon plan… Assez cruel. Es-tu prêt à vouloir l'entendre ?

– Oui – déclara-t-il solennellement.

– Ok ! – Je commençais à m'exciter toute seule rien d'y penser. – C'est le plan ultime ! Je vais aller voir Edward, et parler avec lui…

**JPOV**

– Alors t'en dis quoi ? – Bella s'était excitée toute seule à l'idée de cette vengeance. Je devais avouer que cela me plaisait bien, même si c'était cruel pour Tanya…

– J'ai eu un ami allemand, il y a longtemps, il s'appelait Friedrich Nietzsche, et il m'a dit une fois : 'En vengeance et en amour, la femme est plus barbare que l'homme.' J'ai compris aujourd'hui ce qu'il voulait dire. – Je lui faisais un grand sourire avant de poursuivre, – Je te suis totalement Bee, compte sur moi pour rendre cela possible, et puis, je me vengerais d'Alice d'une certaine façon, même si elle ne comprendra pas au début… On commence quand ?

Le lendemain on avait commencé à organiser notre plan, et rien que pour le fun on avait établi que son appart était le QG ! J'étais en train de cuire des pâtes pour Bella pendant qu'elle appelait Edward et le convainquait pour qu'il la reçoive chez lui, pour parler du vieux temps, et mettre le tout à plat.

– C'est bon ! – Cria-t-elle en entrant dans la cuisine où je mettais la table.

**BPOV**

Robe sexy? Checked. Eye-liner? Checked. Mascara? Checked. Gloss? Checked. Voilà, j'étais prête. Prête pour mettre à terre cet ingrat qu'était Edward Cullen. « Sérénité » et « Vengeance » étaient mes mots d'ordre. Je ne devais pas flancher ce soir, il fallait aboutir le plan. J'arrivais rapidement chez Edward et je rentrais directement, après tout le vampire qu'il était m'avait entendu monter les escaliers de son nouvel appartement.

– Bonsoir Bella, ça faisait un moment, entre. – Me salua-t-il avec son sourire en coin.

– Bonsoir Edward, en effet, mais à qui la faute ? – répondis-je sur mon ton le plus acide. Je poursuivais d'un ton plus doux – Cependant, on n'est pas là pour parler passé, il faut parler du présent. Je…Je voulais te souhaiter tout le bonheur pour ton mariage avec Tanya, c'est une fille sympa. Et même si par le passé on a eu des mauvais moments, ce n'est pas pour autant que tu mérites une fin douloureuse. – Ajoutais-je avec un petit sourire. – Je te demande juste une chose… Une fois, une seule fois et j'oublie tout ce qui te concerne, s'il te plaît. – J'ajoutais une légère caresse à son torse avec mes derniers mots.

**EPOV**

Je ne sais pas comment j'en étais arrivé là. Moi, Edward Cullen, le célibataire Cullen !, était en train d'offrir à son ex une partie de jambes en l'air, quelques jours avant son mariage… Je devais avoir un problème génétique sans doute…Mais bon dieu que cela faisait du bien !

Allongé sur le canapé, nu comme un ver, j'observais le petit corps de Bella se trémousser à mes pieds, sa petite tête cachée par ses cheveux faisant des va-et-vient sur la longueur de mon sexe érigé. Inconsciemment, mes mains fourrageaient ses cheveux, comme pour la dominer, même si elle me dominait à présent. Je me sentais proche du gouffre, mon sperme allait se libérer dans quelques instants…Rien. De l'air froid. J'ouvrais mes yeux, qui étaient restés clos jusqu'à présent et voyais Bella, assise sur mes jambes un sourire coquin sur ses lèvres qui cachaient le fou rire. Frustré, bien trop pour ma santé mentale – et physique – je prenais les choses en main. J'inversais nos positions avec un petit sourire en coin et m'occupais de la déshabiller. Je remontais sa jambe gauche en laissant des bisous mouillés à tout va et un suçon sur sa cuisse, je soufflais sur son sexe, qui était peu humide et continuais mes explorations en remontant son nombril, son ventre un peu bronzé jusqu'à atteindre ses seins. J'en prenais un dans ma main et commençais à sucer l'autre, en le mordillant, le tétant, ou encore le léchant… Elle commençait à gémir, ce qui était bon signe pour moi. Je m'occupais de son autre sein pendant que je glissais doucement une main vers son sexe qui devenait de plus en plus mouillé.

– Edward… – soupira-t-elle.

– Oui ? – Je souriais de toutes mes dents en l'entendant se tortiller de plaisir pour moi.

– Je te veux. Tout de suite.

Je rigolais d'un rire bref avant de reprendre mes caresses. Je délaissais ses monts blancs pour descendre ma tête vers l'endroit où son sang pulsait de façon intense. Elle se tortillait lorsque je soufflais sur son sexe humide et poussa un petit cri lorsque j'y faisais pénétrer ma langue. Après plusieurs minutes où ma langue et mes mains jouaient entre son entrée, son bouton de plaisir et les profondeurs de son antre, ma belle reparla entre ses gémissements.

– Edward, s'il te plait, viens.

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour que mon corps remonte, et d'un coup rapide je fis pénétrer toute ma longueur dans son antre en m'arrachant – en nous arrachant – des cris de plaisir. J'accélérais ma cadence et au bout de quelques instants je me déversais en elle, alors qu'elle criait mon prénom. Suite à cela, elle se leva, m'embrassa sur la commissure des lèvres, retira son préservatif – comme un con j'avais oublié de le mettre !

– Au revoir Edward, vis ton bonheur.

Et sans un mot de plus, elle partit.

**JPOV**

– Bee, j'ai tout fait ! – Annonçais-je fier de moi en rentrant au QG.

Bella était en pleine session de ménage dans son appart', mais j'avais déjà l'habitude. Il m'arrivait même de l'aider parfois ! Cependant, elle commençait à ranger l'aspirateur, signe qu'elle avait fini.

– Merci Jay, t'es le meilleur ! – Elle souriait de toutes ses dents. – Tu me raconteras après le mariage hein, tu ne m'oublies pas !

**BPOV**

J'attends Jasper depuis 20 minutes. Aujourd'hui, Edward et Tanya se sont mariés. Aujourd'hui avec un peu de chance pour Tanya, elle sera divorcée. J'entends du bruit à la porte. Cela doit être Jasper. Je souris comme une gamine, je ne tiens pas en place j'ai carrément l'impression d'avoir 12 ans…

– Alors, alors, alors ? – Jasper venait de passer le seuil de la porte et j'avais décidé de ne pas le laisser respirer – même si le besoin n'y était pas non plus – avant qu'il m'ait raconté ce fichu mariage.

Jasper me regarda, sérieux, puis avec un sourire machiavélique après m'avoir prise dans ses bras, il me répondit : – Fan-tas-tique. Aussi simple que ça. T'aurais vu la tête de Tanya, – il ria – ou encore celle d'Alice… Ah ! Merci Bee ! Grâce à toi j'aurais eu ma vengeance aussi. Emmett était ravi, et Rose malgré sa façade souriait aussi. Carlisle et Esmée ont été un peu déçus par Edward mais bon, le reste n'est pas important… Tanya est allée voir le prêtre pour demander une annulation de mariage et les autres invités ne savaient pas quoi dire, ou faire. N'empêche, qui aurait dit que ma petite Bella aurait eu l'idée d'infiltrer un porno daté d'avant-hier où l'acteur principal était le marié et l'actrice n'était pas présente au mariage… Hahahaha !

Je souriais, j'avais réussi. Jasper n'arrêtait pas de rigoler, il aurait eu des spasmes sous sa forme humaine tellement il riait. J'allais dans la cuisine nous servir de quoi célébrer cet événement – sang pour lui, vodka pour moi – lorsque soudain, je ne l'entendais plus rire. J'eus à peine le temps de me questionner à propos de cela.

– Et, dis-moi Bella, ce type t'as vraiment fait jouir ? – susurra-t-il à mon oreille très, je me devais de l'admettre, sensuellement.

– Non, les femmes savent simuler, pour information. Pour quelle raison es-tu intéressé par cela jeune homme ? – Je souriais légèrement face à sa surprise.

– Pour aucune…Sauf celle-ci.

Suite à cela, il me retourna de façon à être le dos contre le plan de travail de la cuisine et embrassa la commissure de mes lèvres. N'y résistant plus, je prenais ses lèvres entre les miennes et l'embrassait de façon à lui montrer tout le désir que j'avais pour lui.

J'étais avec Jasper chez les Cullen. Depuis l'épisode mariage Edward – l'année dernière – Rosalie était devenue une vraie amie. J'étais sortie sur la véranda après le « dîner », après tout c'était quand même un dîner et Emmett était content, il récupérait une partie de sa vie humaine en s'asseyant à table pour déguster l'animal qu'il venait de chasser. Perdue dans mes réflexions, je ne sentis la présence de Jasper que lorsqu'il passa ses bras puissants au tour de ma taille et me serra contre lui.

– T'aimerais devenir comme moi Bee ? Avec moi ? – me susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

* * *

_Quelque part à l'est de l'Oural…_

– Prépares- toi Isabella Swan…La fin est proche.


End file.
